


Don't mind

by chesca



Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But that's the whole point, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, might be kind of ooc, not really that injured tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: It takes an injured Hinata for the couple to be comfortable around each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796368
Comments: 24
Kudos: 400





	Don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with Omihina aaaaaaaa I honestly have a lot of ideas for this ship since it's my favorite but it might not be part of the series. Hope you enjoy another self-indulgent fic of mine!

Sakusa doesn't mind.

In fact, he loves it. He relishes in it. He spends every moment cherishing it. The warmth that spreads through his skin whenever it would brush Hinata's is priceless.

But just because it's priceless, does not mean it would automatically come to him.

It had been exactly 3 weeks and 3 days since he had been dating Hinata. Sakusa had originally planned to hide his feelings until it dissipated or worst-case scenario, he'll take it to his grave.

Fate had other plans.

But it kind of has something to do with Sakusa's self-restraint as well so, could he really blame fate for it?

\--

It was raining heavily that day, some of them had contacted someone to pick them up while the others had their own cars. Atsumu begrudgingly called Osamu because he had not brought his car. Bokuto called Akaashi, who was already on his way to pick him up. Thomas and Inunaki always rode home together. Oliver, Meian and Sakusa had their own cars. While Hinata, still being new on the team and refused to buy a car with his fat paycheck, planned to run all the way to the train station.

"Hinata, Keiji and I could give you a ride home!" Bokuto offers but Hinata shakes his head in decline.

"You guys have a reservation, right? I wouldn't want to make you late."

"Shouyou-kun! We-"

"No, I'm fine thank you Atsumu-san."

Hinata marches toward the door, silently declining any other offers. Sakusa already being there, just waiting for things to unfold, hears Hinata mumble. "Maybe I should call Kageyama..." Hinata contemplates. Sakusa sighs.

"Hinata I'll give you a ride home." Sakusa states.

All of them look at him in shock and confusion. "Sakusa-san? Are you sure? You're not bothered by it?" Hinata asks to make sure, not really passing up Sakusa's offer.

"I wouldn't offer if I am." Sakusa narrows his eyes. "Shouldn't you just take it as well? You're going to be sick if you run all the way to the station."

Hinata stares at Sakusa for a while before smiling. "Thank you Sakusa-san!"

Atsumu gawks. "Shouyou-kun! You refused my offer but you go for Omi-kun's?!"

Hinata tunes out Atsumu's complaints while he and Sakusa go to the latter's car.

The atmosphere between them was so quiet that you could hear the air conditioner in the car working. Sakusa does not do radios. Or rather, he does not bother to turn it on whenever he drives. That's why when he and Hinata went into the car, he forgets to turn it on.

Hinata squirms, unsure whether to ask him about it or just turn it on. He decides against it and faces Sakusa.

"Sakusa-san, you can just drop me off at the station." Hinata says, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Sakusa says still facing the road. "We're already here, might as well drop you off at your own home."

Hinata opens his mouth, unsure whether to convince him otherwise or to thank him for the trouble.

"Why?" Hinata asks instead. "Why go through the trouble Sakusa-san?"

Sakusa silently curses, unable to look anywhere so that Hinata couldn't see his face. "Why not?" He returns the question.

Hinata laughs. "Because you don't have to." He answers, stating it as if it was the simplest fact. "So why do you?"

"Maybe it's because I want to." Sakusa answers vaguely.

"Are you sure it's a maybe Sakusa-san?" Hinata teases.

 _Cheeky brat_ , Sakusa thinks. He side-eyes Hinata who’s still wearing a teasing grin, is that the effect of going to Brazil? "Are you going to tell me the directions to your house or are we going to drive all night?" Sakusa asks, changing the subject.

This doesn't go unnoticed based on Hinata's laugh. "Yeah sorry." Hinata says then giving him the directions.

They fall into silence again, although Hinata occasionally stares at Sakusa every now and then. When the latter catches him in the act, he doesn't flinch away. Instead he smiles. HE SMILES.

This is not good for Sakusa's heart. He had developed a crush on this orange head and who knows when it started. He just suddenly realized it one day when Hinata unconsciously held his arm when they were walking through a crowd. The ginger had apologized immediately, explaining that it was an accident and so that he wouldn't get lost. But that wasn't a problem. No, in fact, Sakusa had liked it. This, this was the problem. He wanted Hinata to hold his arm again. He wanted Hinata to rely on him. He wanted to feel Hinata's warmth again, even if it was just a fraction of it. That's when Sakusa knew he was fucked.

"We're here." Sakusa says, putting the car into a stop.

Hinata hums and glances at Sakusa again. "Want to come up?" Hinata asks. "As thanks for the ride home."

Sakusa weighs his options. To leave and regret not taking up Hinata's offer or to accept and regret whatever dumb things he might do in Hinata's apartment.

Sakusa nods. "Sure."

Sakusa doesn't regret anything he did.

Yes, he may have done stupid things but he doesn't regret it.

Sure, he may have impulsively confessed to Hinata before he walks out of the door when they finished talking over a cup of coffee. But he doesn't regret that.

Sure, he may have walked a little faster out of embarrassment and fear of rejection. But he doesn't regret that.

Sure, he heard Hinata calling his name about 3 times and he ignores them. But he doesn't regret that.

Because when Hinata finally catches up to him, Sakusa sees him fuming.

"What the hell Sakusa-san?!" Hinata asks, tone bit irritated.

Sakusa doesn't answer, instead he unknowingly focuses on the fact that Hinata's holding onto his arm again.

"Sakusa-san!" Hinata calls out.

Sakusa's eyes snap to Hinata's. "What?" Please don't let go, Sakusa thinks.

Hinata opens his mouth, probably about to deliver a long speech about Sakusa running away. Sakusa could take it though, he'd listen. As long as Hinata keeps touching him, he's fine.

But instead he closes it and gives him the brightest and yet most gentle smile. "I like you too Sakusa-san."

Sakusa's eyes widen in surprise. "Why?" He blurts out.

"I just do I guess." Hinata honestly says.

And Sakusa smiles behind his mask.

"So, uh... does this mean we're dating now?" Hinata must have noticed the smile because he looks away with a blush when he asks.

"Only if you want to." Please say you do

"Yeah I do." Hinata then widens his eyes and retracts his hand. "Oh, uh I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine." Sakusa says. "I'll be going first."

Hinata smiles. "Alright be safe! Text me when you get home!"

Sakusa nods and makes his way towards his car.

Yeah, Sakusa doesn't regret anything he did even if it was dumb because that's how Hinata and him started dating.

What he does regret is what he didn't do. Rather say.

He should've said it was alright. That Hinata could touch him. Hinata could get close to him.

Sakusa internally groans.

\--

So yes, 3 weeks and 3 days have passed and still Hinata does not touch Sakusa again, except for the few accidental brushes of their hands together.

Sakusa sighs, opening the doors to the gym. "Omi-san! Good morning!" Hinata cheerily greets him.

"Good morning Hinata." Sakusa says, smiling beneath his mask. Though quickly morphs into a frown when Atsumu slings an arm around his boyfriend.

"Such a great morning isn't it, Omi-kun?" Atsumu says with his trademark smirk.

Sakusa does nothing but glare and walk past them. He feels Hinata’s gaze at him but he ignores it.

Once he gets out, he could see that Atsumu and Hinata had already started practicing some spikes. "Omi-kun, come here and practice with us would ya?"

He nods, agreeing. The others soon arrive joining them in practice. All was going well until Hinata made a misstep.

Hinata successfully spikes the ball Atsumu set into the other side of the court. But Hinata twists his ankle when he falls. "Fuck!" Hinata curses once he hits the ground.

Sakusa's eyes widen and immediately runs towards Hinata.

Hinata tries to stand up but fails and winces at the pain. "Fuck, I messed up bad." Hinata says as Atsumu and Bokuto help him up.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Bokuto says, strangely calm.

"I'll take him." Sakusa says, extending his arm towards Hinata. The three of them look at Sakusa in shock.

"Is it okay Omi-san?" Hinata asks, a smile starting to appear on his face.

"Yes, now just grab on." Hinata beams at this and immediately holds onto Sakusa's arm for support.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san! Atsumu-san!" Hinata says before they leave for the infirmary.

Sakusa slowly leads Hinata to the infirmary. He sees Hinata wincing with every step and decides to stop.

"Omi-san?" Hinata looks at him in confusion.

Sakusa sweeps Hinata off his feet, bridal style and all, which makes the latter blush and sputter out incomprehensible words.

"It's easier this way." Sakusa answers the many whys Hinata manages to spit out. It's the only understandable words coming out of him, well except for the ‘Omi-san’s.

"If you're sure." Hinata mutters, looking anywhere but Sakusa's face.

Sakusa had given himself a pat on his back for being the first to initiate this and being successful while he's at it. They arrive at the infirmary without exchanging any more words.

"He's going to be fine after a week or so. Just don't put any unnecessary strain on it okay Hinata-san?" The nurse firmly says but with a gentle smile.

It reminds Hinata of the smile of every captain he had ever experienced. "Y-yes!"

Sakusa chuckles slightly at Hinata's nervous and scared tone which prompts Hinata to give him a glare.

"Well, that's all. You should go home and rest." The nurse waves them off before leaving to go and do her reports.

Sakusa's about to carry Hinata again but stops when Hinata moves away. "I-I just want to know if you're comfortable with it...really. I'm not rushing or anything! It's just we've just practiced and I'm all sweaty and I know you don't like that and oof-"

Hinata's rambling is cut off by Sakusa carrying him again. "I can walk you know..." Hinata mumbles.

"You walking right now is unnecessary."

"Wha- It's no- whatever." Hinata resigns, resting his head on Sakusa's chest.

"I don't really mind it." Sakusa says. "I could carry you everywhere."

What the fuck, did I really just say that?

Hinata looks up at him in shock, blushing. He opens his mouth, trying to come up with any response but he just buries his face in Sakusa's chest again.

 _Huh I could get used to this_ , Sakusa thinks.

Sakusa drives Hinata home and carries him all the way to his bedroom. "I said to put me down at the door." Hinata grumbles.

Sakusa rolls his eyes, as he puts Hinata down at his bed. The orange head immediately sits up straight, glaring lightly at him.

"Stop that."

"You didn't listen to me." Hinata pouts, not breaking eye contact.

Sakusa narrows his eyes. "You have a sprained ankle."

"I could walk."

"You could limp."

"It woul-" Sakusa shuts him up by kissing him on the lips. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise, frozen in shock.

Sakusa pulls away immediately, and sees Hinata looking up at him with a surprised face. "Hinata I'm so-"

Hinata beams at him. "Don't apologize Omi-san. I liked it very much." His smile slightly drops but it's still there. "But, are you okay with this? Did you like it?"

Sakusa sighs, it's time for him to be honest to himself and to Hinata. "I don't mind it."

Then he smiles, no face mask this time to hide it. "Rather, I liked it very much and I-"

Sakusa pauses, unsure of his next words. Then he slightly nods to himself and cups Hinata's cheek. "I like it when it's with you."

Hinata smiles wider his eyes full of adoration for his boyfriend. "That's good to know." Hinata puts his hand over Sakusa's.

"So..." Sakusa starts. "I'm allowed to touch you?" He whispers, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

"What?" Hinata breathes out a laugh. "You ask that now? After that?"

Sakusa glares at him. "Yes, you can. As long as you're comfortable with it." Hinata says fondly.

Sakusa nods. "Good." He leans down to kiss Hinata again, and this time Hinata kisses back. The kiss is soft, cautious and tender. When Sakusa pulls back, he kisses Hinata's forehead.

"Can you help me to the bathroom first? I want to take a shower."

"Sure." He carries Hinata, again. "I said help me, not carry me."

"This is helping."

"Are you seriously going to carry me everywhere?"

"If possible, yes."

Hinata groans. "You know, I'm almost the same age as you." Hinata points out, narrowing his eyes.

"Almost."

When Sakusa lets Hinata down at the door. he suddenly realizes something. "Do you need help with sho-"

Hinata blushes and glares at him. "I can shower by myself thank you very much!" He opens the door to the bathroom and slams it in Sakusa's face.

Sakusa silently curses himself for actually having the nerve to ask that. What the fuck are you doing Sakusa, he thinks.

He decides to cook something for Hinata while waiting. He makes a generous serving of Tamago Kake Gohan, knowing that it's his boyfriend's favorite.

He hears the bathroom door open. Just in time too, he had just finished plating the food. He's about to go and fetch him but then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata bolting to his bedroom in only a towel. "What the fuck?" He mutters.

He's still frozen in place when the bedroom door is shut closed. "What the fuck?" He says a little louder, confused by the whole ordeal.

He makes his way to the room and tries to open the door, but when he turns the knob it wouldn't budge. It's locked, Hinata had locked himself in his room.

"Hinata." He calls out loudly. "What the hell was that?"

"Just wait a minute!" Hinata loudly answers through the door.

"You have a fucking sprained ankle and you ran all the way here!" Sakusa points out. "And you tell me to wait for a minute?"

"Oh yeah..." Hinata trails off. "Maybe 3 minutes?"

Sakusa sighs. He sometimes forgets how cheeky Hinata can be. He waits directly in front of the door, waiting for any moment to slip through.

The door finally opens after 5 minutes (Hinata you damn liar), with a grinning Hinata. "I'm all clean, now let's cuddle."

Sakusa's brain malfunctions for a while, the only thing on his mind is Hinata in one of Sakusa's shirts he'd left from one of his visits. What if he left one of his sweaters? Maybe his MSBY Jersey? Requesting a new one wouldn't be too much of a problem.

Sakusa shakes his head, remembering the current situation. "Hinata..." He breathes out.

"Yes?" Hinata smiles at him, slightly tilting his head.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sakusa forces out, only barely fighting off the temptation to give in to Hinata's charm.

Hinata rolls his eyes and laughs. "Yeah but walking is necessary you know?"

"That was not walking." Sakusa puts his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "That could have worsened your injury."

Hinata's smile drops as understanding dawns on him. "Yeah, I know but I forgot to bring my clothes and I couldn't just let you carry me with only a towel on..." He mumbles, feeling bad.

Sakusa has a fair understanding of the situation and slightly smirks. He's been all honest and shit already today, which is not him at all, might as well make the most of it. "Ah, I could've just helped you walk you know."

Hinata blushes in embarrassment, and looks away. "Well I thought that you were going to..."

"What carry you? Do you want me too?" Sakusa teases.

Hinata glares at him. "You know Omi-san, they say you're prickly and all but you're also mean." He says turning around to go back into the room.

Sakusa decides, fuck it. Sakusa doesn't mind if it's out of character. Sakusa doesn't mind if he's called a sap. Sakusa doesn't mind if he's teased by Atsumu for eternity (He could still do something about that though). Sakusa doesn't mind if it's Hinata Shouyou.

Sakusa laughs and it makes Hinata stop in his tracks. He takes advantage of Hinata's moment of confusion and swoops him up.

This is currently a lot to take in for Hinata. One, he had only assumed Sakusa just wanted to hug, due to Sakusa’s past actions and words hence why Hinata had showered immediately. Two, he had never heard Sakusa laugh like that. Ever. Three, Sakusa had carried him again but this time he's looking down at Hinata with the most adoration the latter had ever seen. And he's adored by plenty.

Sakusa sits down on the bed, Hinata still clutched onto him. "You did this to me..."

Hinata looks at him in confusion, did he do something wrong?

Sakusa tries to shift Hinata into sitting in between his legs but the other doesn't budge. "You said we could."

"We could what?" Hinata's really confused by now, Sakusa's actions are all vague.

"Cuddle."

Hinata blushes and forms an 'o' with his mouth, slowly understanding. "Oh, uh yeah." Hinata finally moves but still a bit tense once in position.

Sakusa clicks his tongue, he wraps his arms around his shorter boyfriend and pulls him towards his chest. "Relax."

Hinata, always a sucker for physical attention, relaxes immediately once Sakusa gave the go word. "Are sure you're fine with this Omi-san?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakusa says, resting his chin on the top of Hinata's fluffy hair. "More than actually."

Hinata blushes yet again. Where the hell did this Sakusa come from? Where is his emotionally constipated boyfriend? Did he unknowingly drop into a whole new universe when he sprained his ankle? "O-okay, if you say so."

"I hope you don't mind it."

"Not at all!" Hinata says turning his head to look at Sakusa. "I just want you to be comfortable all the time, don't mind me!" He smiles.

Sakusa leans his forehead against Hinata's. "Okay." He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Hinata's lips. "Then you better prepare."

"Huh? Prepare for what?"

\--

For one whole week, Hinata diligently rests in his home following all the doctor's orders. Sakusa also visits him every day. That's why when Hinata and Sakusa come in together for the former's first day after his absence, the whole team is confused.

"Hinata?! Are you not healed yet?! Why did you come to practice?!" Bokuto loudly asks, worried about his disciple.

"Don't worry Bokuto-san, I'm fine!" Hinata reassures him with a smile.

"Then care to explain this Shouyou-kun?" Atsumu asks, gesturing to the scene in front of them. The scene meaning Sakusa giving Hinata a piggy back ride even if the latter doesn't have a sprained ankle anymore.

"Oh this? Omi-san offered!" Hinata cheerily exclaims.

All the members of the MSBY Jackals' jaws goes slack in shock. "B-but why?" Atsumu asks.

They then hear a chuckle from beside them. "About damn time! So, when did you and Sakusa get together?" Inunaki asks.

“What?!” The rest of the team yells in shock, one (Atsumu) a little bit louder than the rest. Sakusa realizes that they have never told the team and kind of regrets it. If this kind of news could rile up Atsumu like this, he should have told them sooner. Sakusa turns away while Hinata beams. "Well it's been 1 month and 3 days already!" Hinata rests his head on Sakusa's.

"Congrats Hinata, Sakusa!" Thomas says with a genuine smile.

Meian shakes his head, he can already imagine all sorts of chaos coming from this. "Congrats to you two but we need to practice."

Atsumu snaps out of shock once Hinata's feet touch the ground. "Shouyou-kun why?!"

Sakusa glares at Atsumu while Hinata looks kind of amused. _Ah, I really got myself a keeper_ , Sakusa thinks once he sees Hinata's face.

"What a do you mean why Atsumu-san? I like him very much!" Hinata happily says.

Before Atsumu can spew out any reason as to why not Sakusa, Bokuto intervenes throwing an arm around Hinata. "Hinata! You should have told us sooner! We could have double dates with Keiji!" Bokuto says, gliding his hand in the air as if to demonstrate all the good possibilities that may come out of this said double date.

Sakusa doubts that there will be any. Hinata seems to think otherwise because he has stars in his eyes and is now genuinely interested in Bokuto's proposition.

Atsumu snorts. "Ha! Goodluck getting Omi-kun to agree." Atsumu smugly says.

Sakusa really doesn't want to agree. Sure, Akaashi might be there to calm Bokuto down but that doesn't reassure Sakusa at all.

Sakusa's about to say something in protest against Bokuto's suggestion but one look at Hinata's happy face makes him rethink his decision. "One week notice." He says and stalks away.

Atsumu gasps in surprise. Bokuto and Hinata simultaneously squeal in happiness, already planning the date that they haven't told Akaashi about yet. 

As long as it's Hinata, he doesn't mind.

Bonus Scene:

"I'm getting sick of this." Inunaki says, the others nodding their heads agreeing.

“Eh of what Wan-san?” Hinata asks, genuinely curious.

Inunaki looks like he’s about to shout but Thomas puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. “Don’t be like that Shion.” Inunaki begrudgingly quiets down.

“Oh come on Shouyou-kun, don’t tell me you aren’t bothered by this?!” Atsumu says, exasperated.

“Bothered by what?” Hinata asks, now frustrated by being kept in the dark of whatever it is.

“Chill out Tsum Tsum, they’re cute!” Bokuto laughs and faces Hinata. “Don’t worry Hinata, if I were given the chance I’ll probably act like Omi Omi too!”

Hinata, still confused, looks up at Sakusa for answers. He doesn’t get them though because his boyfriend is too busy glaring at the team. Hinata sighs and looks at Meian for help. “Captain, what’s going on?”

Meian chuckles. “It’s probably because of how Sakusa doesn’t leave your side that much?” He says, trying to put it lightly.

“That much? Really? Ya sugarcoating it Meian-san!” Atsumu gestures to the couple. “More like never! They’ve been like that for a whole week! Only goin’ apart when it’s time to practice!”

They are right though about how Sakusa is now more comfortable around Hinata. The most obvious indication is how Sakusa currently has his arms wrapped around him as they are standing while talking to the team. And it seems he's not letting Hinata go anytime soon. “How is that a problem though?”

Sakusa seems pleased with Hinata’s answer as he nuzzles the side of his head onto Hinata’s hair. _A cat?,_ Hinata thinks.

Atsumu sighs. “Only Shouyou-kun wouldn’t be bothered by this.” He says, giving up.

“Uh…okay?” Hinata says, unsure if that’s the appropriate response. “Is that all because we kind of have a date today and we really don’t want to be late?”

“What? I thought we were going to have a double date Hinata!” Bokuto whines.

Hinata widens his eyes in panic, but before he could say anything Sakusa intervenes. “Our date comes first.” He glares at Bokuto and leaves with Hinata still in his arms.

“Are you comfortable with us walking like this?” Hinata asks.

“I don’t mind.” Sakusa shifts his arms so that they’re now around Hinata’s shoulders.

Hinata laughs. “You keep on saying that Omi-san.”

“Because it’s true.”

“I know, I know. Me too.” Hinata says and looks at him with a smile. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Anyways thank you for reading! I'm sorry if the fic is not up to your standards :(( i still love you guys for managing to read it until the end. I promise to practice til I get better tho! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
